Excusas
by ErinAustrum
Summary: [AU] [Yaoi] [FoxyxBonnie] [Two/shot]. Cuando Bonnie aceptó quedarse a dormir en la casa de Mangle no pensó que el hermano de esta fuera capaz de hacerlo sentir tantas cosas en solo unas horas, y menos que terminaría buscando montones de excusas para poder verlo de nuevo. (Asco de summary, lo se xD)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo, quería subirla como un one-shot pero me llego la inspiración y decidí hacerlo un two-shot. No quiero entretenerme mucho aquí, así que mejor continuo en las notas finales. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Excusas**

— ¿Y bien? — Comenzó la rubia después de que todos terminaran de hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Siguió Bonnie mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Chica suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Mangle, quien enseguida entendió el mensaje que su amiga le había enviado.

— ¿Cómo haremos el trabajo? Tenemos que entregarlo el lunes.

— ¿Qué teníamos que hacer? —Pregunto Freddy mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

— ¿Acaso no pusiste atención? Joder, Freddy. Tenemos que hacer un mural de un mito antiguo que nos interese a todos. —Respondió Chica un poco molesta, de verdad que hacía falta que Golden estuviera con ellos para ayudarlos.

—Ah sí, ¿tenemos todos los materiales?—El castaño miro a la pelirosa.

—Pues tengo algunas cartulinas, hojas de colores y pinturas ¿sirve de algo?

—Puede que con eso sea suficiente, solo tenemos que escribir la historia y hacer un dibujo ¿no? —Se acercó sonriente el pelimorado.

— ¡Bien! Iré a buscarlas, esperen aquí.

La pelirosa subió las escaleras rápidamente y la sala se sumió en un silencio que fue roto por Freddy.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo preferiría estar con Golden, el siempre hace todo el trabajo y no se molesta con nosotros.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, estoy seguro de que Mangle tampoco quiere estar con nosotros, pero el profesor nos organizó así. —Dijo Bonnie que, aunque también extrañara a su amigo rubio no quería menospreciar el esfuerzo de la pelirosa.

El trabajo era sencillo, hacer un mural sobre un mito antiguo y luego explicarlo en clase, todo en equipos de cinco, pero el profesor decidió separar a Golden y a Mangle de sus grupos de amigos y ponerlos en el equipo contrario, lo que fue una total desgracia para los demás.

— ¡Si! Yo también creo que si nos esforzamos y todo sale bien el profesor nos dejara estar con Golden la próxima. —Exclamó Chica.

Después del comentario de la rubia todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Mangle regreso cargando una caja grande que contenía los materiales que utilizarían.

—Espero que con esto sea suficiente.

—Creo que incluso habrá de sobra. —Dijo sonriente el castaño mientras se levantaba del sillón y ayudaba a la pelirosa con la caja.

— ¡Mangle, estoy en casa! — Se escuchó una voz en el corredor que hizo que todos se callaran.

— ¡Si! ¡Estoy en la sala! —Respondió la nombrada gritando y con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que un joven pelirrojo apareció, dejando caer su mochila y dirigiendo su vista hacia las personas que acompañaban a su hermana.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Son mis compañeros de clase.

— ¿Tus otros amigos te abandonaron?—Pregunto con un toque de burla en su voz.

— ¡Claro que no! El profesor nos acomodó así.

—Este… — Hablo bajito Freddy tratando de llamar la atención de Mangle.

—Ah sí, chicos, él es mi hermano Foxy —Dijo sonriente —Foxy, ellos son Freddy, Chica y Bonnie. —Los señalo levemente con su mano.

—Un gusto. — Contesto el pelirrojo mientras daba un rápido vistazo a los jóvenes, deteniéndose en cuanto vio a Bonnie, quien también lo estaba viendo, antes de que el pelimorado bajara la mirada Foxy pudo ver sus ojos, eran bastante inusuales algo así como rubí. Se dio cuenta de que las facciones del joven eran bastante atractivas y no pudo evitar que una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Sonrisa que Mangle detecto fácilmente.

—Bueno, estaré en mi habitación, si necesitan algo llámenme. —Dijo por última vez antes de tomar su mochila y desaparecer escaleras arriba.

—Así que… tienes un hermano. —Cometo Chica rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había generado luego de que el pelirrojo se marchara.

—Sí, tiene 20 años, aunque se comporta como de 10. —Respondió Mangle animada, ella también se sentía incomoda por el silencio.

—Parece bastante maduro— Siguió Freddy mientras sacaba cartulinas de la caja

—Sí, bueno, normalmente no se comporta así.

—Se ve agradable —Agrego Chica.

—Y está soltero, también parece ser tu tipo… — La pelirosa se acercó a la rubia ''susurrando'' y poniendo una cara bastante extraña.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — Respondieron al mismo tiempo Freddy y Chica, ambos algo exaltados.

Bonnie soltó una carcajada y habló —Tranquilos, no es para tanto, Mangle solo está jugando.

— ¡Si, si! ¿Enserio se lo tomaron enserio?

— ¡Para nada! —Se adelantó el castaño tomando algunas cosas de la caja y colocándolas en la mesa. — ¿Podemos comenzar ya?

—Bien —Respondió la pelirosa.

Poco después de que empezaran comenzó a llover, al principio todos lo ignoraron y siguieron escogiendo las cosas que usarían. Pasado un rato Bonnie habló.

—No es por interrumpir lo que están haciendo pero, ¿saben de qué mito hablaremos?

—Pues… No lo sé, usualmente Golden se encarga de estas cosas. —Dijo pensativa Chica, ¿Cómo es que no habían pensado en eso antes?

—Podemos preguntarle a mi hermano, tal vez el conozca algunos. —Mangle se veía bastante animada, por lo que los demás asintieron. —¡FOXY!

—Oye, tranquila tampoco hace falta que grites. — Freddy quien estaba al lado de la joven sentía como por poco quedaba sordo.

—Maldición, ese idiota… ¡FOXY! ¡Maldita sea, ven acá!

— ¡Deja de gritar, joder! ¡Todo el vecindario puede oírte maldita loca!

— ¡Entonces responde!

— ¡Lo estoy haciendo! —Dijo antes de llegar a la sala. — ¿Qué?

—Necesitamos ayuda. —Respondió Mangle mientras hacia un puchero y Freddy se tapaba los oídos.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

— ¿En qué?

— ¿Conoces algún mito antiguo?

— ¿Eso es lo que querías? Búscalo en internet — Dijo mientras se levantaba con la intención de irse.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Deje mi laptop en casa de la abuela! — Grito Mangle mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de su hermano.

—¡Ese es tu maldito problema!

—¡Préstame la tuya!

— ¿Estás loca? ¡No me arriesgare a que la llenes de café otra vez!

—Puedes quedarte aquí mientras la uso.

El mayor suspiro y habló —Bien, iré por ella.

— ¡Gracias! —Exclamo después de soltar la pierna del pelirrojo.

Al levantarse y darse la vuelta noto como los tres jóvenes que la acompañaban la miraban entre divertidos y extrañados.

—Se los dije, inmaduro.

—Creo que estoy sordo. —Añadió Freddy.

—La lluvia está empeorando — Dijo Chica mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Está bien, todavía podemos quedarnos un rato más, estoy seguro que pasara en un rato. —Sonrió Bonnie.

—Aquí está — Dijo Foxy entrando con el portátil en las manos.

— ¡Gracias! Te prometo que será rápido.

—Como sea. —Respondió sentándose al lado de su hermana.

Mangle busco en algunas páginas, pero ninguna historia la convencía, viendo esto como una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar llamó a Bonnie.

—''Solo será para comprobar mis sospechas''— Pensó con malicia

— ¿Qué pasa? — Se acercó nervioso por tener que estar al lado de Foxy, no entendía la razón por lo que decidió tratar de ignorar lo que su subconsciente le decía.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a escoger el mito? No puedo decidirme.

—Claro. —Sonrió mientras veía como la pelirosa se levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentada.

—Siéntate, Foxy te ayudará — Dijo entregándole la laptop al pelimorado, quien obedeció si decir nada.

Bonnie bastante nervioso comenzó a buscar entre las páginas hasta que dio con una que mostraba mitos griegos.

— ¿Está bien uno griego?

—Claro —Respondió la pelirosa mientras discretamente observaba como su hermano no le quitaba la vista de encima al más joven.

—Llamare a Golden para preguntarle cual han escogido ellos, así evitaremos que ambos hablemos sobre lo mismo.

—Gran idea Freddy. —Sonrió Mangle mientras pensaba que el universo estaba a su favor. —Mientras tanto Chica y yo prepararemos algo para beber, vamos.

—Claro. —Dijo mientras seguía a la joven. Freddy ya se había ido de la sala.

—''Joder, ¿porque justo ahora tienen que dejarme solo?'' —Pensó Bonnie mientras sentía la mirada del pelirrojo sobre sí.

Comenzó a leer hasta encontrarse con una historia que le intereso bastante, olvidándose de Foxy quien seguía sentado a su lado.

—Creo que esta está bastante bien. —Murmuro sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Eso crees? Entonces está bien —Respondió el mayor sin estar seguro de si el comentario del pelimorado iba dirigido a él.

Bonnie reaccionó y se sonrojó inmediatamente, volteo a ver al pelirrojo, haciendo que sus miradas chocasen. Solo entonces pudo notar el color dorado que parecía tener brillo propio en el iris de Foxy.

—Golden dice que ellos hablaran sobre Artemisa, ¿Cuál escogiste? —Hablo Freddy quien regresaba a la sala.

—''Maldito mocoso, ¿Qué no pudo llegar más tarde?'' —Pensó Foxy mientras seguía con la imagen de Bonnie sonrojado mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—La historia de Orión, ¿quieres leerla? —Respondió Bonnie bastante aliviado y agradeciéndole internamente al castaño el haber aparecido.

—Sí, ¿Mangle y Chica aun no regresan? —Dijo sentándose en el sitio que quedaba en el sofá, al lado de Bonnie.

— ¡Aquí estamos! — Exclamo la rubia mientras se acercaba con una bandeja en la que llevaba algunos vasos.

—Disculpen la tardanza, no sabía que les gustaría. —Sonrió Mangle mientras repartía los vasos.

—La historia está bien, ¿ahora si estamos listos para comenzar?—Hablo Freddy antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—Creo que sí, será Orión entonces. —Continuo Chica mientras se acercaba cargando cartulinas y hojas que dejo caer sobre Freddy.

—Repartámonos el trabajo entre todos —Mangle parecía bastante más calmada que antes. — ¿Alguien sabe dibujar o tiene bonita letra?

—Bonnie dibuja muy bien —La rubia sonreía de una manera bastante extraña que ni Freddy ni Bonnie habían visto antes.

—No es para tanto, además no se hacer dibujos grandes —Respondió el pelimorado rascándose la nuca.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No seas modesto, todos sabemos que te encanta hacer estas cosas! —Chica se acercó a Bonnie empujándolo hacia la derecha, haciendo que chocara contra el pelirrojo, quien seguía sentado al lado de él.

— ¡¿Q-qué haces?! —El joven extremadamente sonrojado se separó rápidamente del mayor quien trataba de actuar indiferente ante la escena.

—Uh, lo siento, no fue intencional —Chica estaba actuando raro, aunque esto solo fue notado por Freddy, pareciera que la rubia no estaba en absoluto arrepentida por haber empujado al pelimorado.

—Iré por más soda, ¿alguien quiere? —Mangle decidió interrumpir después de haberse divertido bastante con la escena que la joven había armado.

—Yo, vamos — Chica parecía haber olvidado lo que acababa de hacer y se dirigió a la cocina junto a la pelirosa. Al llegar y asegurarse de que estaban completamente solas habló.

—Tienes razón, yo también creo que se ven adorables juntos y que harían linda pareja.

—Me alegra que también lo creas, nunca imagine que tendrías este tipo de gustos. — Mangle sonreía, al fin había encontrado alguien con quien hablar de sus extraños shippeos.

—Es algo que casi nadie sabe, pero dime, ¿Qué tal estuvo mi escena?

—Perfecta, desearía haber tenido una cámara para grabar sus caras, Bonnie parecía un tomate.

—Ahora hay que disimular, creo que Freddy sospecha.

Regresaron a la sala y se encontraron con que el castaño y el pelimorado ya habían acomodado todo en la mesita de centro.

—Ah, Mangle, ¿quieres leer la historia? —Pregunto Bonnie sonriendo.

—Claro, veamos.

Después de haber leído la historia la pelirosa entrego el portátil a su hermano, quien se fue casi inmediatamente, organizaron el trabajo y cada quien se dedicó a lo que le tocaba. Pasó un largo rato en que todo permaneció en silencio, solo escuchándose el sonido de la lluvia caer y alguno que otro coche atravesar la calle, debido a la concentración ninguno se dio cuenta de que se estaba oscureciendo afuera y que la lluvia había pasado a convertirse en una tormenta.

—Hey… —Mangle decidió romper el silencio — ¿no tienen hambre? Podemos comer algo si quieren.

—Creo que es una buena idea, no he comido nada desde el almuerzo en la escuela —Freddy agradeció que la pelirosa les ofreciera algo —A propósito, ¿saben qué hora es?

—Espera —Bonnie sacó su celular y lo encendió —No jodas… son las 9:47

—No bromees Bon, no puede ser tan tarde —Chica parecía algo preocupada.

—Mira —El pelimorado le mostro el dispositivo y la rubia se levantó rápidamente acercándose a la ventana.

—Está lloviendo de una forma que no es normal, ¿podemos irnos ya?

—No creo que podamos irnos así, la lluvia no va a parar en un buen rato y además ya oscureció completamente. —El castaño habló con tranquilidad pensando en una solución.

— ¿No pueden llamar a alguien para que venga a recogerlos? —Intervino Mangle.

—Ninguno de nuestros padres puede, mi padre esta de turno en el hospital y no puede salir, y ni Chica ni Bonnie tienen auto. — Concluyó Freddy.

— ¡Bonnie! ¡Tú dijiste que pasaría, eres un idiota!

— ¡Yo no adivino el clima, joder! ¡Deja de gritarme Chica!

—Bueno, mañana es sábado, pueden quedarse a dormir aquí si quieren — Sonrió la pelirosa.

— ¿Tus padres no se molestaran? —Chica parecía más tranquila

—Para nada, están de viaje y regresaran hasta la próxima semana. Además si se quedan podremos divertirnos bastante, ¿no crees Chica?

—Ah, ¡claro! ¡Creo que es una gran idea quedarnos! —De un momento a otro la rubia parecía muy entusiasmada por la idea de dormir en casa de Mangle.

—Entonces está bien, llamare a mi madre para avisarle —Freddy suspiro y salió al pasillo.

—Bueno, supongo que yo también voy a llamar a mi casa, ahora vuelvo — Bonnie salió de la sala y ambas jóvenes sonrieron con malicia.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —Habló Chica

—La cena caerá ''accidentalmente'' —Dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra —sobre Bonnie y el necesitará ropa limpia, ¿no?

—Eres genial, ahora debo llamar a mi madre —Añadió la rubia antes de sacar su celular y salir al pasillo con Freddy.

Mangle sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina pensando en que tenía que preparar algo que manchara la ropa del pelimorado.

Después de unos minutos observando la alacena decidió preparar panqueques, pero les pondría miel, crema y fruta, cuando el resto regreso le pidió a Chica que le ayudara a preparar la mezcla mientras ella llamaba a su hermano. Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, esperando pacientemente a que abriera.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mis amigos van a quedarse a dormir porque está lloviendo mucho y ya oscureció, ¿no tienes problema con eso?

—Para nada, ¿algo más?

—La cena está casi lista, vamos, puedes ayudar a poner la mesa —Sonrió antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, Foxy solo suspiró y la siguió.

— ¿Cómo vas Chica? —Entro a la cocina en donde se encontraban sus tres invitados.

—Bastante bien, solo faltan unos pocos. —Respondió la joven, estaba ansiosa, quería ver que tan lejos llevaría Mangle su plan.

—Genial, ustedes chicos, —Dijo señalando a los tres chicos —Pongan la mesa.

Tan solo pasaron unos minutos para que los jóvenes terminaran y se sentaran, esperando a que las jóvenes terminaran de preparar los panqueques.

— ¡Listo! Esperamos que les gusten —Aparecieron ambas cargando con algunos platos, Mangle paso un plato sobre Bonnie para entregárselo a Freddy, pero ''accidentalmente'' se desequilibró dejando caer todo el contenido de este en la playera que el pelimorado llevaba puesta.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡L-lo siento mucho Bonnie! No fue mi intención, enserio ¡discúlpame! —Exclamo la pelirosa luciendo como si en verdad estuviese arrepentida

—E-está bien, solo tengo que limpiarme. —El joven se levantó y Chica le paso unas servilletas de papel.

—Enserio lo siento, este… déjame ver… —Se colocó una mano en la barbilla pensativa. — ¡Ya se! Foxy préstale algo de ropa a Bonnie

—E-enserio no hace falta, Mangle. Estoy b-bien así. —Bonnie se puso nervioso apenas la joven menciono a su hermano.

—De verdad lo siento, por favor, déjame solucionarlo, pondré tu playera en la lavadora y estará lista para mañana, lo prometo. Foxy, ¿puedes hacerme este favor? —Mangle volteo a ver a su hermano, dejando al pelimorado sin otra opción más que aceptar.

—E-eh, sí. — El mayor tampoco estaba muy seguro de la petición que le hacia su hermana, pero no quería comportarse mal con Bonnie, por lo que acepto. —Vamos.

Foxy se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, siendo seguido por el pelimorado. Cuando ambos jóvenes desaparecieron escaleras arriba Mangle y Chica voltearon a verse y sonrieron, sin tomar en cuenta a Freddy que seguía sentado observándolas.

—Así que fue un plan, eh —Comenzó el castaño — ¿Qué planean conseguir con esto?

—Nada importante en realidad, solo asegúrate de guardar bien el secreto Freddy. — Hablo Mangle antes de comenzar a recoger el desastre que había quedado.

En la habitación del pelirrojo podía sentirse un ambiente incomodo, el pelimorado esperaba de pie junto a la cama mientras Foxy buscaba entre su ropa algo que pudiera quedarle al menor, puesto que Bonnie era por lo menos 15 centímetros más bajo que él. Encontró una playera negra que posiblemente le quedaría.

—Espero que te quede bien, sino dime y buscare otra —Habló fingiendo calma.

—A-ah, sí, gracias —El más bajo tomó la prenda y observó como Foxy se dirigía a la puerta.

—Cuando termines avísame —Comentó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Bonnie permaneció unos momentos observando la habitación para después quitarse la playera sucia y colocarse la que el pelirrojo le había prestado. Se miró al espejo y noto que sus mejillas estaban rojas, respiro hondo y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola cuidadosamente.

—Te queda bastante bien —Comenzó Foxy —Creo que ya deberíamos bajar.

—Si. Y gracias. —Respondió con la cabeza baja.

—No es nada. —Siguió caminando sin hacer mucho caso al menor.

Llegaron a la cocina donde Mangle y los otros estaban esperándolos para comenzar a cenar. El resto de la cena transcurrió amenamente, solo hablando cuando Mangle o Chica hacían algún comentario. Cuando terminaron todos ayudaron a limpiar y después regresaron a la sala en donde Mangle y Foxy comenzaron a discutir y el resto continuo con el trabajo.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir —Hablo Bonnie —Ya casi son las 11

—Sí, tenemos que organizarnos —Freddy parecía más interesado en seguir revisando sus mensajes que en verdad saber dónde dormiría.

—Freddy, deja eso ya o te tocara dormir en el sillón. —Chica, quien si estaba interesada quería acomodar todo y finalmente poder dormir.

—Está bien, Mangle tu acomódanos o algo.

— ¿Yo? Pues podría-… —No pudo continuar, de pronto todas las luces se apagaron quedando completamente a oscuras.

—Creo que se fue la luz —Rompió el silencio Foxy.

—No me digas, gracias por hacérnoslo notar, idiota —Siguió la pelirosa con sarcasmo. —Como sea, vamos arriba.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la menor los hermanos puesto que no conocían la casa y no faltaría que alguno se golpeara con algo. Cuando estuvieron arriba entraron a la habitación de la joven. Foxy llego con ellos cargando algunas velas y un par de encendedores. Después de encenderlas todas el pelirrojo se fue y los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron acomodarse.

—Chica y yo podemos dormir juntas y a ustedes puedo prestarles cobertores, sabanas y algunas almohadas para que se acomoden al lado de la cama. —Sonrió Mangle.

—Lo que ella quiso decir es que yo duermo con ella en la cama y ustedes se joden y se largan a dormir al suelo —Chica hablo dejándose caer en la cama riendo.

—Ya lo entendimos, bueno supongo que está bien. —Suspiro Freddy mientras recibía un montón de cobijas y almohadas que la pelirosa le entregaba.

Bonnie y Freddy comenzaron a acomodar todo para que no sintieran frio durante la noche y cuando todo estuvo listo Mangle se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

—Si necesitan ir al baño por la noche o algo tomen una de estas velas y un encendedor, cuídenlos bien, no quiero tener que levantarme porque se le apago la vela y les da miedo salir del baño.

— ¿Por quienes nos tomas? Nosotros no le tenemos miedo a la oscuridad ni ninguna de esas cosas —Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Apagaron las velas y transcurridos algunos minutos todos estaban dormidos. Bonnie despertó de pronto, aun podía escuchar la lluvia caer y cuando abrió los ojos noto que aún era de noche, estiro su brazo para tomar su celular.

02:35 am.

—''Tengo que ir al baño'' —Pensó el joven mientras se levantaba con pesadez, tomo una de las velas junto con el encendedor, salió de la habitación y la encendió, camino por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta. Entró tratando de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido. Pasados unos minutos salió en silencio con la vista hacia el suelo, camino un poco y subió la vista encontrándose con Foxy quien acababa de salir de su habitación. Ambos permanecieron quietos y en silencio, el mayor no sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte en su interior le decía que siguiera con su camino e ignorara al pelimorado pero otra mucho más grande le decía que hiciera caso a lo que su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera, sin pensárselo mucho dio un paso rápido hacia el joven y lo acorralo contra la pared.

— ¡¿Q-que estás h-haciendo?! —Bonnie trató de sonar firme pero no pudo evitar el temblor en su voz.

El pelirrojo sabía que si no se movía rápido el menor gritaría o algo, así que ignorando a la razón acerco su rostro al del pelimorado rozando sus labios con los de él.

—O-oye… —No pudo continuar, el pelirrojo estampo sus labios contra los de él. Sin poder asimilarlo del todo trato de empujarlo para que se separara, aunque no fue muy útil, la diferencia de fuerza era muy notoria. Después de unos segundos Foxy se separó por falta de aire dejando a Bonnie muy sonrojado y jadeando. No necesitó pensarlo más, tomó al pelimorado por la muñeca y lo jalo hasta que estuvo dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta, coloco el seguro y volvió a acorralarlo.

\- ¿F-Foxy?

—No hagas ruido —Susurró contra el cuello del más bajo, haciendo que este se estremeciera y dejara ir un ligero jadeo casi imperceptible, el pelirrojo sonrió. Volvió a besarlo y se alegró cuando sintió que Bonnie en lugar de tratar de separarlo se aferraba a él y trataba de corresponderle. Volvió a separarse de él y sonrió rozando sus labios.

—Maldición —Murmuró Bonnie. Al principio se había resistido pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, y es que joder, Foxy sí que sabía besar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Quería seguir, pero sabía que si no se detenía en ese momento dejaría que el pelirrojo llegara más lejos y no estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con alguien que acababa de conocer. Cuando reacciono ya estaba recostado en la cama del mayor mientras este lo besaba.

—E-espera, n-no podemos —Dijo jadeante.

— ¿Por qué no? —Susurro con tranquilidad en el oído de Bonnie haciendo que la piel de este se erizara.

El pelimorado no fue capaz de continuar, de un momento a otro se había quedado sin palabras. Volvió a corresponderle al mayor apenas este unió sus labios con los de él. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho y sus manos temblorosas se sujetaban a los hombros del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué no podía negarse? Era como si inconscientemente siguiera los movimientos del otro y no pudiera evitarlo. Quería dejarse llevar, pero no, simplemente no podía hacerlo, poco y nada sabía del joven que estaba sobre él. Antes de que la pequeña chispa de cordura desapareciera volvió a separar a Foxy.

—L-lo siento, no p-puedo —Hablo con los ojos cerrados, apretando sus parpados con fuerza.

Escucho al mayor suspirar y sintió como el peso sobre él se aligeraba un poco, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los brillantes orbes dorados del pelirrojo. Foxy, a su vez comenzó a sentirse culpable, solo había actuado siguiendo a sus instintos y no se detuvo a pensar si el menor quería ese tipo de acercamiento con él, cuando se encontró con la mirada ajena lo que había estado pensando se esfumo de repente. El color de ojos del contrario era hermoso, recordaba haberlo notado cuando le vio por primera vez hacia solo unas cuantas horas. No estaba actuando como el adulto que se suponía que era, su racionalidad se había visto afectada por algo tan simple como el color rubí en los ojos de aquel joven.

—Lo siento —Murmuro y se levantó rápidamente —Actué sin pensar.

Bonnie se apoyó con sus codos sobre la cama y observo al mayor mientras deslizaba su mano sobre su cabello, de verdad parecía estar algo ansioso. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó al más alto para tomar su mano y apartarla de su rostro.

—E-está bien, yo tampoco ayude a evitarlo —Dijo con una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas aun sonrojadas.

—''Es que este tipo es un ángel ¿o qué?'' —Pensó Foxy, ¿Cómo era posible que se comportara así? ¡Así a cualquiera le darían ganas de tirárselo! Bueno, tal vez no, quizás el problema no era el menor, tal vez la culpa era de Foxy por ser tan idiota e impulsivo, pero es que se veía tan débil a pesar de ser un chico.

—Creo que tengo que regresar a la habitación —Dijo el pelimorado sacando al más alto de sus pensamientos.

—S-sí, creo que sí. Sería malo si alguien despierta y nota que no estás ahí. —Respondió avergonzado el pelirrojo. —Te veré en la mañana.

—Sí, b-bueno adiós —Se dio la vuelta para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

—Oye

— ¿Qué pasa? —Volteo a ver a Foxy, y en cuanto lo hizo e mayor se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios. — ¡I-idiota! —Exclamo y salió rápidamente de la habitación en donde el más alto permaneció de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—''¿Qué le pasa? ¡Ese tipo! Oh, no… lo llame idiota sin darme cuenta, pero ¡eso es lo que es! ¡Casi me viola! Aunque no es como si yo me hubiera negado… es que sí que sabe besar, ¡ahora no es momento de pensar en eso! ¿Debería decírselo a alguien? No. Mangle es su hermana, Chica es fujoshi y a Freddy de seguro que no le importa. Sera algo que me guardare para mí. Sí, eso es lo mejor'' —Termino con su lucha mental cuando estuvo acostado de nuevo junto a la cama de la pelirosa. Sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos violetas lo observaban con cautela.

A la mañana siguiente aún seguía lloviendo con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior con la diferencia de que la luz había regresado. Todos se encontraban en la cocina, Mangle y Chica preparaban el desayuno mientras los chicos ponían la mesa.

— ¡No es cierto! —Exclamo la pelirosa para luego soltar unas risitas mientras la rubia le pedía que bajara la voz. Todos habían volteado a verlas.

— ¿Qué miran? ¿Se les perdió algo? —Hablo irritada Mangle observando como inmediatamente todos volvían a lo que estaban haciendo.

—Y después de un rato Bonnie salió de la habitación y regreso a dormir. —Sonrió Chica y Mangle dejo salir un grito de fangirl loca.

— ¿Crees que hayan…?

—Conociendo a Bonnie… no lo creo, es muy miedoso respecto a esos temas.

—Y mi hermano es un grandísimo idiota. Maldición, ¡yo quería ver!

— ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? —Pregunto Freddy

—Sí, siéntense. —Mangle apareció con platos humeantes y los entrego a cada uno de los jóvenes.

Lo que resto de la mañana transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, al terminar de desayunar continuaron con el mural, el cual al finalizar quedo bastante bien. La playera de Bonnie no se había secado así que Mangle le pidió que se llevara puesta la de Foxy y que luego podía devolvérsela. Freddy llamo a su padre para que fuera a recogerlos, mientras esperaban Mangle y Chica seguían hablando en un rincón, parecían villanas planeando una nueva estrategia para hacer que el mundo ardiera, ambas soltaron una carcajada maliciosa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. El padre del castaño estaba afuera esperándolos.

—Espera, olvide mi celular en la habitación de Mangle. Bonnie subió corriendo las escaleras, entro al cuarto de la joven y tomo su dispositivo, pero al ir saliendo se encontró con Foxy.

— ¿Ya se van? —Preguntó

—Sí, terminamos el mural hace un rato.

—Genial. Este… respecto a lo de ayer, quería pedirte una disculpa, otra vez.

—Enserio, no te preocupes. —Sonrió el más bajo. —Bueno, ya debo irme.

—Si… —En un rápido movimiento Foxy le dio al pelimorado un suave beso en la oreja, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se estremeciera.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero un leve jalón lo detuvo, cuando se giró el menor se apresuró a darle un beso en la mejilla, rozando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

—H-hasta luego —Dijo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo. El mayor solo pudo quedarse quieto sonriendo.

El viaje de regreso a su casa fue tranquilo aunque por alguna razón Chica parecía estar a punto de explotar. Cuando por fin llego a su casa su madre lo recibió y él se fue a su habitación con la excusa de querer tomar un baño, al encontrarse solo se recargo sobre la puerta recordando a Foxy y no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios. Por lo menos había un muy buena excusa para volver a ver al pelirrojo, tenía que regresarle la playera que le había prestado.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**En verdad muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia rara, me esforzé mucho para que quedara decente. xD**

**Agradeceré**** mucho si se toman la molestia de dejar un review con su opinión acerca de la primera parte. Aun no tengo escrita la segunda parte pero tengo la idea principal y tratare de subirla lo mas pronto posible. Una disculpa si encontraron errores ortográficos. Respecto al lemmon... no se si escribirlo debido a que no tengo absolutamente nada de experiencia y creo que si lo intento quedara feo. Aunque, bueno eso lo veré a partir de sus opiniones.**

**De nuevo ¡muchas gracias por leer! **

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2: Final

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo la segunda parte (y final) de esta historia. Agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron review.**

**Advertencias: Lemmon de dudosa calidad (? Se supone que los menores de 18 no deben leerlo pero se que a nadie le importa xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's pertenecen a su creador Scott Cawthon.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

— ¿Bonnie? ¡Bonnie! ¡Deja de ignorarme!

Chica permanecía de pie frente al pelimorado esperando a que este dejara de ignorarla.

— ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo, voy a sentarme, la clase ya casi comienza.

— ¿Ah? Si, como sea.

La rubia suspiro y fue a sentarse, claro que ella tampoco tenía ganas de estar en la escuela a las 7:30 am y más porque desde el viernes que no había dejado de llover, lo que la extrañaba era que Bonnie normalmente estaba más animado, tal vez solo no había dormido bien. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse dando paso a Mangle, quien cargaba con el mural que presentarían ese día.

—Buenos días. —Saludo Chica desde su asiento.

— ¡Hola! —Mangle estaba animada esa mañana. — ¿Aún no ha llegado nadie?

—Solo nosotras y Bonnie, pero no deja de ignorarme.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y con los audífonos puestos.

—Tal vez solo sigue emocionado por lo del sábado.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! —Rio la rubia. —Tan solo pensar en ello me hace querer contárselo a todos.

— ¡Lo sé! Yo también quiero contárselo a alguien… ¿crees que deberíamos?

—Sí, ¡necesitaremos apoyo para la siguiente misión! —Exclamó la joven poniendo su puño en alto.

Nuevamente la puerta fue abierta y por ella entraron un par de jóvenes bajitas y de cabello rosado, Carl y Cherry, acompañadas por una joven rubia de ojos azules más alta que las anteriores, llamada Tochika. Chica y Mangle voltearon a verse y sonrieron.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Pueden venir un momento? —Las llamó la pelirosa.

—Claro ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntaron las gemelas.

— ¿Qué opinan del yaoi? —Hablo Chica bajito.

— ¡Nos gusta! —Exclamaron las tres jóvenes con entusiasmo.

— ¡Genial! Vamos a contarles algo pero deben prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie —Después de que todas asintieran Mangle emocionada comenzó a hablarles sobre lo que había pasado el viernes y el sábado entre Bonnie y Foxy.

— ¿Entonces quieren hacer un plan para juntarlos? —Cherry estaba bastante emocionada.

—Así es, pero necesitaremos ayuda en algunas cosas. ¿Nos ayudan?

—Claro. —Finalizó Tochika.

Ahora que tenían a tres personas más tocaba elaborar el ''plan maestro''.

Poco a poco el salón de clases comenzó a llenarse y pronto llegó una mujer a avisarles que el profesor no podría asistir ese día, por lo que tendrían un rato libre y podrían hacer la exposición al día siguiente. Chica había hablado con Freddy para que fuera con Bonnie y le preguntara que le sucedía, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con la rubia. Por su parte el pelimorado no podía detener su lucha mental.

—''¿Querías una excusa para ver a Foxy? ¡Ya la tienes!'' —Trataba de ver el lado positivo, pero siempre había una pequeña voz que le decía —''¿Que pasa si el no quiere verte? ¡Solo serás una molestia!'' —Llevaba toda la mañana así, en su mochila llevaba la playera del pelirrojo, la había lavado y quería ir a su casa para entregársela, cada vez que pensaba en volver a verlo no podía evitar que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara. Tal vez sería mejor pedirle a Mangle que se la entregara ella… ¡No! Quería verlo, además tenía que agradecerle personalmente. Bueno, posiblemente lo mejor sería relajarse, ir con sus amigos y pensar en ello más tarde, después de todo aún faltaban algunas horas para poder salir.

Para desgracia de Bonnie el día transcurrió mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando lo pensó nuevamente se hallaba fuera de la escuela y aún no había decidido que hacer.

—''Supongo que daré una vuelta por ahí mientras pienso que hacer'' —Pensó, abriendo su paraguas y comenzando a caminar hacia una pequeña plaza que se encontraba a unas calles de ahí.

Suspiro por enésima vez en el día, se encontraba en un café mirando por la ventana, la lluvia parecía empeorar a cada instante, su debate mental no había cesado y ahora se sentía con más ánimos de visitar al mayor, aparte no es como si fueran a estar solos ¿no? Mangle estaría ahí y probablemente no lo dejaría solo con Foxy. Antes de arrepentirse pagó por el café y salió rápidamente con dirección hacia la casa del pelirrojo. Transcurridos unos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la casa del mayor. Acababa de recordar que el viernes él había llegado una hora después de que ellos lo hicieran, así que esperaba ya hubiera llegado. Tocó la puerta con nerviosismo y espero un par de minutos para que lo atendieran, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver a Foxy, lo que hizo que sus nervios aumentaran.

—Hola, umm… Mangle no está. —Habló el más alto.

—De hecho a quien q-quería ver es a ti —Respondió Bonnie sin poder evitar que su voz temblara.

—Ya veo —Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mayor —Entonces pasa.

El pelimorado aceptó la invitación y entro lentamente dejando su paraguas a un lado de la puerta.

— ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—''Dile que no, dile que no''

—S-sí, solo agua está bien, gracias —Se dio una bofetada mental.

—Siéntate, eh… en un momento regreso —Dijo Foxy antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Bonnie trataba de relajarse y pensar en lo que le diría al mayor, sin Mangle en la casa sería más difícil entablar una conversación con él pero ya estaba ahí, no podía retractarse, tenía que improvisar o algo. Pocos minutos después Foxy regreso con dos vasos y después de entregarle uno al menor habló.

—Bueno, ¿querías decirme algo?

—Ah, sí —Se giró un momento para sacar la prenda de su mochila. —Quería darte las gracias por habérmela prestado, la lavé para que no tengas que hacerlo tú.

—Aunque no la hubieras lavado estaría bien —Murmuró el más alto antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

—Ah, no, para nada —Tomó la playera rozando intencionalmente sus manos con las de Bonnie, notando como las mejillas de este se sonrojaban.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya —Terminó el líquido que quedaba en el vaso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin esperar respuesta del otro.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de poder abrirla sintió un brusco jalón que lo hizo darse la vuelta y encarar a Foxy, quien casi inmediatamente lo besó y lo empujó contra la puerta, pegándolo a ella. Se separaron después de unos instantes.

— ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con lo que dejamos pendiente el otro día? —Preguntó el mayor suavemente contra el cuello de Bonnie.

Las manos del más bajo se aferraban tímidamente a la camiseta de Foxy, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, asintió levemente haciendo que el más alto sonriera. Volvió a jalarlo para hacer que comenzara a seguirlo escaleras arriba, Bonnie seguía debatiéndose entre continuar o no, pero ya lo había aceptado, no había vuelta atrás; reaccionó cuando la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo fue azotada y de nuevo fue besado por el más alto. El mayor estaba ansioso, realmente no esperaba que el pelimorado aceptara llegar más lejos con él, por eso cuando el más bajo asintió estuvo a punto de mandar su autocontrol a la mierda y desvestirlo en el pasillo. Sentía cada vez más la necesidad de estar cerca del otro; sin romper el beso presionó su lengua contra los delgados labios de Bonnie indicándole que quería entrar, el más bajo no se negó y le permitió el acceso.

El pelirrojo pasó sus brazos por la cintura del más joven, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo, deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta haciendo que el menor rompiera el beso y jadeara.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar? —Foxy parecía estar inseguro de la respuesta del menor.

—S-si —Por su parte Bonnie había dejado de lado todos sus principios y decidió ceder a lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

De un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo le quito la playera al más joven y uniendo sus labios nuevamente lo recostó lentamente en la cama. Se separó por unos instantes para poder apreciar el rostro del más bajo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y el brillo en sus ojos que solo lo incitaban más. No tardó mucho en dirigirse al cuello del pelimorado, dejando suaves besos que pronto se convirtieron en mordidas. Bonnie trataba de acallar los gemidos que exigían salir de su boca, fallando terriblemente en el intento.

—Está bien, no te contengas —Habló Foxy sin detener lo que estaba haciendo —Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre.

—B-bien pero… q-quítate esto —Murmuro el joven mientras jalaba la camiseta del mayor haciendo un leve puchero. El pelirrojo se separó y se desprendió de la prenda, instintivamente el otro llevó sus manos hacia el pecho del mayor, acariciando levemente su piel.

Foxy volvió a morder el cuello del más bajo, esta vez succionando levemente dejando una marca rojiza.

— ¡O-oye! No dejes m-marca, alguien podría…—A Bonnie no le molestaba en absoluto que el mayor hiciera las marcas, pero si le preocupaba que alguien pudiera verlas y en especial si ese alguien era Chica, ella no detendría su interrogatorio hasta que le hablara con la verdad.

—Está bien, nadie va a verlas, deja de pensar en los demás.

Antes de que el menor pudiera replicar comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a los pezones del más joven, empezando por lamer el botoncillo derecho levemente para después aumentar la intensidad y morderlo.

—Ngh… F-Foxy —Gimió Bonnie sin poder pensar nada más, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones, por esta razón su cuerpo reaccionaba hasta con el menor toque. Foxy, por su parte quiso escuchar al otro gemir su nombre de aquella manera tan lasciva. Sin poder contenerse más llevo su mano hacia la entrepierna del otro, comenzando a acariciarlo por sobre la tela del pantalón.

La cordura del pelimorado estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba comportándose muy pasivamente, frunció el ceño, no podía permitirse actuar así, él también quería causar gemidos en el otro. Sujetando los brazos del mayor y haciendo uso de la mayoría de su fuerza le dio la vuelta, ahora era el quien estaba arriba, se apresuró a moverse antes de que el otro se moviera. Se sentó sobre la entrepierna del pelirrojo y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dando ligeros besos en el cuello del más alto.

Foxy tardo un poco en reaccionar, en ningún momento pasó por su mente que el pelimorado pudiera hacer algo así, llevó sus manos hacia la cadera del otro apretando levemente hacia abajo para generar mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos.

—Joder… —Su respiración estaba agitada, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba con cada vez que el menor se restregaba contra él y sentía como poco a poco el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle.

Bonnie sentia como su ego aumentaba cada vez que escuchaba al otro gruñir, eso significaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, el nerviosismo se había esfumado casi por completo y ahora podía moverse con más libertad. Sintió las manos del contrario deslizarse por su cadera hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón y desabrocharlo tirando de él hacia abajo, se detuvo por unos instantes para permitirle al otro bajarlo completamente, quedando únicamente con los bóxers puestos.

En cuanto su pantalón estuvo perdido en alguna parte de la habitación Bonnie comenzó a desabrochar el del contrario sin detener su vaivén. Foxy le ayudo a bajarlo y al igual que paso con el del pelimorado, este paso a ser parte de la ropa regada por el suelo de la habitación.

El pelirrojo volvió a colocarse sobre el menor, acomodándose entre sus piernas, y quitándole la única prenda que le quedaba comenzó a deslizar su mano por la extensión del miembro del contrario, haciendo al otro gemir audiblemente. Aumento la velocidad y transcurridos unos segundos dejó un suave beso sobre la punta, sintiendo como por inercia Bonnie intentaba cerrar sus piernas. Sin dejar de estimular al contrario con su mano comenzó a lamer, primero con suavidad y luego aumentado hasta llegar al punto de engullirlo completamente.

—Ah… d-date prisa, joder —Gimió Bonnie mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el rojizo cabello del contrario.

— ¿Ansioso? —Rio Foxy, no iba a negar que le había parecido adorable la frase del pelimorado, si, incluso a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Bonnie iba a responderle al mayor, pero un gemido que escapo de sus labios sin previo aviso se lo impidió.

El pelirrojo continúo con lo suyo hasta que noto que el menor estaba a punto de correrse, se detuvo abruptamente, causando un quejido por parte del menor.

—Tranquilo, a partir de ahora se pone más interesante —Habló con su voz ronca, cosa que hizo que Bonnie se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Introdujo tres de sus dedos a su boca y comenzó a humedecerlos con desespero. Pasaron solo algunos segundos para que los sacara y colocara uno en la entrada del menor.

—Puede que duela, bueno… más bien te lo aseguro —Añadió antes de empujar levemente su dedo, sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba. —Oye, relájate, pasara en un momento.

El pelimorado asintió, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a destensarse y pronto el mayor pudo introducir un segundo dedo, moviéndose lentamente y simulando embestidas, Bonnie ya se había olvidado del dolor completamente, todo lo que percibía era el movimiento de la mano del pelirrojo y su profundo olor.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado añadió el tercer dedo, comenzó a moverse nuevamente, dando con un punto que hizo que el contrario se estremeciera y gimiera fuertemente. Foxy sonrió y sacó lentamente sus dedos para luego volver a impactar contra aquel punto, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Ahora si era el momento, retiró sus dedos completamente, se quitó la única prenda que llevaba puesta, se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del contrario y rozó levemente su miembro contra la entrada del menor.

—Te prometo que seré cuidadoso, si quieres que me detenga solo dime.

Bonnie asintió y el pelirrojo comenzó a ejercer fuerza en su cadera, entrando levemente. El pelimorado apretó las sabanas que estaban debajo de él y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dolía bastante, sentia que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos amenazando con desbordarse. Foxy notó esto por lo que busco la manera de distraerlo solo por unos instantes. Lo único que pudo hacer fue unir sus labios con los del menor, aunque sin mucha delicadeza, esta vez era un contacto torpe, demandante. Bonnie trato de enfocarse en el beso, pasados unos segundos el pelirrojo volvió a moverse, esta vez logrando entrar completamente.

Permanecieron quietos, el pelimorado tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión y Foxy esperando la aprobación para continuar. El menor movió su cadera levemente y el contrario comenzó a embestirlo suavemente.

El dolor aun no desaparecía, pero trataba de concentrarse en las otras sensaciones, sus manos pasaron de sujetar las sabanas a apretar los hombros del mayor. Reanudaron el beso con desesperación; después de unos minutos el pelirrojo jaló al menor haciendo que este quedara sobre él, ambos sentados, la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas aumentaron y el más alto volvió a dirigirse al cuello de Bonnie, esta vez dejando numerosas marcas.

Las manos del mayor sujetaban con fuerza las caderas del menor, haciendo que se moviera más rápido y que las embestidas fueran mas profundas. A esta altura el dolor había desaparecido completamente, el pelimorado gemía sin pudor alguno. La habitación estaba llena de jadeos y gruñidos provenientes de los dos jóvenes, siendo mucho más sonoros los de Bonnie.

—F-Foxy… —Gimió aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor, estaba próximo a terminar.

—Joder… Bonnie —Gruñó con voz ronca.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Bonnie terminó entre los pechos de ambos, segundos después Foxy también lo hizo en el interior del menor. Se separaron lentamente y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, aun con la respiración agitada y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Quiero… que sepas —Comenzó Bonnie después de unos minutos de silencio —que no voy por ahí acostándome con los hermanos de mis compañeras de clase.

Foxy rio.

—Bueno, entonces yo tambien quiero que sepas que no voy por ahí acostandome con los compañeros de mi hermana. —Dijo jalando al menor hacia si para abrazarlo y depositar un beso en la frente. Despues de la risa del mas joven volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Cuando el mayor volteo a ver al mas joven nuevamente notó que se habia quedado dormido.

Pasado un rato ambos jóvenes ya estaban dormidos, la casa estaba en completo silencio hasta que…

— ¡Foxy! ¡Estoy en casa! —Se escuchó un grito en la parte inferior de la casa. El nombrado se levantó rápidamente, despertando al chico que dormía a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó rascando su nuca

—Mangle regresó. —Contestó mientras se vestía.

— ¿Ah? ¿Q-que vamos a hacer?

—Por ahora solo quédate aquí y no hagas ruido. —Iba a continuar hablando, pero el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada lo interrumpieron.

— ¿Foxy? —Preguntó la pelirosa.

—Y-ya voy —Término de vestirse y corrió a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —No abrió por completo, solo lo suficiente para mostrar la mitad de su cuerpo y cara.

— ¿Por qué no contestas? Bueno, como sea, baja. Tenemos visitas.

— ¿Quién?

—Chica —Cuando el pelimorado escuchó esto comenzó a sentirse nervioso. — ¿Por qué estás tan desarreglado?

—Estaba durmiendo.

Claro que Mangle no creía en las palabras de su hermano, sabía perfectamente que estaba ocultándole algo pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Como sea, arréglate un poco y baja ¿está bien?

—Sí, ya deja de molestar.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta observando a Bonnie, quien lo miraba nervioso.

— ¿Q-qué haremos ahora? Chica esta con ella, si se entera de que estoy aquí va a hacer un escándalo enorme.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, buscare la forma de sacarlas de la casa o algo.

— ¿Crees que es un buen plan? —El pelimorado no lo creía, pero si el mayor se lo aseguraba confiaría en él.

—No. Honestamente creo que no. — ¡PUM! todas sus expectativas se fueron a la mierda.

—Joder, ¡es tu culpa! —Exclamó

— ¿Mía? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Si no me hubieras detenido nada de esto estaría pasando!

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¿Si? Es de ambos. —Dijo acercándose al rostro del menor. Haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se comportara así? ¡Apenas hace unos segundos estaban discutiendo! Sin poder contenerse se acercó y lo besó tiernamente. El contrario correspondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello ajeno.

—Oye, estas tardando mu… —Mangle había entrado a la habitación sin tocar, viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, dio un grito de fangirl y gritó —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Chica tienes que ver esto!

— ¡¿Qué mierda no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?! ¡Lárgate! —Gritó Foxy cubriendo a Bonnie con su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Apareció Chica dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba clavada la de la pelirosa, ella también comenzó a gritar.

— ¿P-pueden irse por favor? —Pregunto el pelimorado cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Foxy.

— ¡Oh! Se ven tan adorables… —Mangle no había terminado de hablar cuando el pelirrojo le cerró la puerta en la cara, literalmente. La joven comenzó a patear la puerta, deteniéndose después de unos segundos al ser llamada por Chica.

Foxy dirigió su vista a Bonnie quien lo miraba sonrojado.

—Este… creo que ahora lo saben

—Sí, —Suspiró —Supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer.

El mayor se sentó al lado del pelimorado y lo abrazó.

—Creo que ya debería vestirme. —El más joven, a pesar de todo seguía apenado por mostrar su cuerpo desnudo frente al otro.

—Ah, sí. —Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Bonnie se levantó con dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, intentando ignorarlo comenzó a recoger su ropa, se detuvo un momento para analizar todo lo que había pasado. ¿Enserio lo había hecho? No se arrepentía para nada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría Chica, tenía miedo de que armara un escándalo o algo así. Termino de vestirse y se encamino a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Foxy, que estaba esperándolo.

—Tenía miedo de bajar y quedarme solo con esas dos —Comenzó —Creo que están esperando allá abajo.

—Sí, ¿sabes? Mañana yo estaré con ellas toda la mañana. No tengo salvación.

—Podrías cambiarte de escuela

El más bajo arqueo una ceja y sonrió.

—Oye… antes de bajar, este… ¿podrías darme tu número de teléfono? —Habló el pelirrojo.

Sin saber exactamente porque el corazón del pelimorado dio un vuelco, ¿eso significaba que se volverían a ver? Se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Después de intercambiar números ambos bajaron encontrándose con Chica y Mangle sentadas en el pie de la escalera. Al ver a los jóvenes ambas se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos.

—Bonnie… ¿Qué puedes contarnos sobre la experiencia? —Comenzó Mangle.

— ¿Eh? L-lo siento, n-no se…

— ¿Quieres dejar de molestar? —Intervino Foxy

— ¿Por qué? No hay nada de malo en querer saber que tan bueno eres… —Dijo la pelirosa para después sonreír con perversión.

Bonnie soltó una ligera risa junto a Chica.

— ¡Que dejes de molestar, mierda!

— ¡Hasta Bonnie se rio! De seguro eres pésimo.

— ¡Y-yo no dije eso!

El pelirrojo volteo a ver al más bajo, quien estaba extremadamente sonrojado.

—Que intenso. —Habló Chica, haciendo que los otros reaccionaran.

—Sigo arrepintiéndome por no haber estado para verlo todo. —Susurró Mangle.

—Como sea, solo no hagan un escándalo por esto ¿Bien?

Dijo el mayor del grupo para después seguir caminando.

—Lo siento chicas, tengo que irme a casa —Dijo Bonnie, aliviado por salvarse de las jóvenes, aunque fuera solo por unas horas.

Tomó su mochila y su paraguas dispuesto a salir cuando escucho a Foxy hablar.

—Acompañare a Bonnie hasta su casa, no quemes nada, por favor. —Dijo mientras tomaba un paraguas del soporte al lado de la puerta.

—Okay… Oye Bonnie no te dejes engañar, el solo quiere saber dónde vives para visitarte por las noches —''Susurro'' riendo y alzando las cejas.

Seguido del comentario de la pelirosa se escuchó un portazo.

—Esa idiota… —Comentó sobando su nuca.

—Está bien, no me molesta nada de lo que dice.

Comenzaron a caminar hablando de cualquier cosa y de vez en cuando bromeando. Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa del pelimorado ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo despedirse.

—Bueno, supongo que ya debo entrar.

—Sí, eh ¿puedo llamarte por la tarde?

El pelimorado sonrió sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó sin darse cuenta — ¿P-para que te daría mi numero entonces?

—Entiendo, —Rio —Entonces nos vemos.

—Hasta luego.

Luego de que Bonnie cerrara la puerta Foxy se fue.

El pelimorado entro a su casa aun con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Al parecer no había nadie, por lo menos se evitaría el regaño por haber llegado tan tarde.

Subió a su habitación y se dio un baño, al salir vio que tenía un mensaje de su madre.

—''Por un momento creí que era de Foxy'' —Pensó

Abrió el mensaje y suspiro, de haberlo sabido antes habría podido quedarse un rato más con el pelirrojo. Su madre le pedía que preparara la comida, puesto que tanto ella como su padre llegarían tarde.

Al terminar con todo lo que tenía que hacer se dejó caer en el sillón y encendió la tele. Vio el reloj de su celular, 6:58 pm. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que sus padres llegaran, ¿Qué podía hacer en todo ese tiempo? De pronto una canción comenzó a sonar y sintió el aparato vibrar en sus manos. Era Foxy.

— ¿Qué hago, que hago? ¿Contesto? —Dijo nervioso, se sentía feliz de recibir una llamada del mayor, aunque no sabía de qué hablarían. Deslizo su dedo para activar la llamada, aun con los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo.

— ¿Hola?

—Bonnie, eh hola, lo siento si te molesto.

—Para nada, de hecho estaba bastante aburrido. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Bueno… quería saber si te gustaría salir a algún lado mañana.

En ese instante pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y sonrió.

—Claro, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Continuaron hablando por mucho tiempo, tanto que incluso tuvieron que despedirse debido a que los padres del pelimorado habían llegado.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Bonnie parecía estar más animado que el día anterior, hablaba mucho.

—Sí que le afecto —Comentó Chica sentada a un lado de Mangle.

—Y no solo a él, Foxy también estaba así, no dejaba de hablar, incluso hizo la cena. Creo que van a salir hoy.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Escuche a través de su puerta cuando hablo con Bonnie.

—Dime que los seguiremos.

— ¡Claro! No puedo perderme esto para nada.

—Por cierto, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Tochika y a las demás?

—No, es decir, no sé si estaría bien hacerlo, nos ayudaron y eso pero creo que sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

—Yo también creo que sería lo mejor. Aparte no es como si fueran novio o algo ¿no?

—Aja, aunque honestamente estoy bastante emocionada, no puedo esperar a poner en práctica mi nuevo plan.

— ¿Otro?

—Tranquila, este no será como los otros, solo quiero verlos juntos y tomar una foto.

—Por un momento creí que los encerrarías en una habitación

—Tampoco es mala idea —Rio sentándose su lugar.

— ¿Qué tal les fue con su plan? —Preguntó Freddy acercándose.

—Bastante mejor de lo que te imaginas —Respondió Chica

El castaño suspiro y se sentó junto a Mangle.

—Chica, ¿puedes venir un momento? —Se acercó Bonnie sonriendo.

Después de que la rubia se fuera con el pelimorado Freddy habló

—Entonces… eres buena juntando personas.

—Eso creo, ¿Por qué?

—Chica, ehh… ¿no te ha hablado de mí?

— ¿Oh? —Se mostró sorprendida pero sonriendo. — ¿Te gusta? No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

—S-si —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, cosa que a Mangle le pareció adorable.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte, no te aseguro nada pero si logro que ella salga contigo tendrás que pagarme.

— ¿Pagarte? ¿Cómo?

En ese momento Chica llamó a la pelirosa, pero esta antes de irse se acercó al castaño y susurró

—Tendrás que conseguirme una cita con Golden. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a caminar.

—Pero que mierda…—El castaño nunca se imaginó que Mangle estuviera interesada en su amigo, a decir verdad tenia pésimos gustos.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente era hora de salir, aún faltaban dos horas para ir con Foxy, por lo que se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse de casa, cuando estuvo listo se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de pensar en el pelirrojo durante todo el día, incluso había hablado con Mangle de los gustos del mayor, todo para saber más de él.

Joder, de verdad que se estaba enganchando con él, aunque a esas alturas ya no le importaba mucho.

Cuando por fin fue la hora salió de su casa caminando rápido, no había medido el tiempo y se le había hecho tarde, corrió por varias cuadras hasta llegar a la plaza donde se habían quedado de ver. Foxy estaba de pie unos metros de él saludándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba caminando.

Sin duda su vida iba a volverse mucho más interesante a partir de ese momento.

* * *

**Oh si, mis finales apestan.**

**Mamá, papá si algún día llegan a leer esto quiero que sepan que... ¡No me arrepiento de nada! okno.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, la verdad tenia planeado subir el capitulo ayer pero me bloquee después del lemmon xD (mi cerebro no dio para mas) hasta hoy pude terminarlo y como no quise dejarlo para mañana ¡lo subí hoy aunque ya sea tarde!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivaron mucho para empezar a escribir el cap :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
